What Would You Do?
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: A short story of a couple extra scenes that take place on the day of the Royal Wedding. Not perfect but giving it a good try, so hope you enjoy it :) please let me know if you do, much appreciated :) thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi to all my readers and happy new year to you all, this story is just a couple extra scenes that I've been working on that happened the day of the Royal wedding. They aren't perfect, unlike some of the others that I have read on here but I hope you enjoy it all the same._

 _Thank you also for your continued support and for sticking with me, I really do appreciate it and I wish you all the best for 2018._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Walking into her suite after walking her dog, Maurice, Queen Clarisse was surprised to find Joseph stood by her open french doors waiting for her. "Joseph?" She said as she closed the door and he slowly turned to her.

"Your Majesty," he said quietly.

"I must say this is a surprise, one would think you have been avoiding me since the other evening."

"Not avoiding, I've just been busy what with the wedding and all," said Joseph before watching his Queen, the woman he loved more than anything in the world as she looked down "I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think this is for the best." He added while taking an envelope out from the inside pocket of his black leather jacket as Clarisse looked back up at him.

"Your resignation?" She asked, averting her gaze up to meet his as he nodded "but why?"

"We both know why, it's for the best," he said, placing it down on her desk before walking over to the door.

"So that's that then? After all this time you are just going to leave?" She said, moving away from the door as Joseph stopped and turned back to her.

"Do you think that's what I wanted? Because it's not, what I actually wanted was to spend the rest of my life with you, be with you, love you and enjoy the rest of our days together and you know that." He said, watching as she folded her arms and looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him as he shrugged and looked away a moment "what will you do?"

"I will probably return to Italy, haven't thought that far ahead yet." He said as a message came through his earpiece "I'm sorry but I have to go, Shades needs me." He said and watched as she just nodded.

Walking out the door, both of their hearts broke.

Later that morning, after getting ready for her granddaughters wedding Queen Clarisse stood wondering what to do while looking out of the french doors in her suite in the exact same spot where Joseph had stood earlier that morning. She really didn't want to lose him, she hated the thought of him leaving but she couldn't do what he wanted, not yet, she wasn't ready and wished he would understand.

"Oh come on Clarisse, what would you do," she said quietly to herself while putting her hand up, rubbing the side of her forehead gently as her head throbbed completely unaware that Charlotte had entered her suite "what would you do?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Oh," Clarisse exclaimed, jumping at Charlotte's voice. Turning, she looked at her assistant as she stood looking back at her holding a glass of water in one hand and a small tub containing two painkillers in the other hand that she requested.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" Asked Charlotte as she tipped the two painkillers into the palm of her Queens hand.

"Yes, sorry I was just thinking out loud." Answered Clarisse as she took the glass of water and looked at the painkillers a second before popping them both into her mouth and took a sip of water. "Thank you for these Charlotte, hopefully they will kill the headache I've had since Mia's lady's maids continued their act in the kitchen for me the other night."

"Oh yes, I heard about that," smiled Charlotte "pots and pans wasn't it?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded and placed her glass down on the table before looking back at her assistant "I don't think the stress of today has helped, but hopefully it will disappear soon. Thanks again, Charlotte."

"It's no trouble, Your Majesty," she said and watched as she turned back to her french doors before noticing the envelope on the desk "is that Joseph's resignation?" She asked, instantly regretting it when Clarisse's head spun around to look at her "I'm so sorry, it's just," she mumbled, motioning towards the envelope before looking back up at the Queen "I'm sorry Your Majesty, I only found out this morning and I'm still a bit shocked."

"Yes, me too," nodded Clarisse as she turned back to her assistant "and you have no reason to be sorry, I know that you both are good friends."

"Yes we are, and I will miss him of course but we aren't as good as friends as you and he are, Your Majesty," Charlotte said as she watched Clarisse looking down at the letter on her desk.

"Thank you, Charlotte," said Clarisse as she looked back up at the younger lady "I will certainly miss him too, and I know that things definitely won't be the same around here once he's gone."

"You can say that again," nodded Charlotte as she watched the expression change on her Queens face "anyway, I have a couple more things that I need to do before we leave shortly, but before I do go down to finish them do you need anything else, Your Majesty." Asked Charlotte.

"No, I think that's everything." Said Clarisse as Charlotte smiled and made her way over to the door "thank you."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," said Charlotte as she opened the door and stopped, looking back over at the Queen as she stood looking back at her "may I be so bold to say, I know the question wasn't for me but in answer to it Your Majesty, what wouldn't I do," Charlotte smirked "for the right guy!"

"You know?" Clarisse asked, surprised at what her assistant had just said.

Nodding, Charlotte smiled "I do, I have known for sometime and I believe that you would both make a perfect couple." She said and walked out, leaving her Queen stood open mouthed in shock.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter I'm posting on this story today but I just wanted to say a massive thank you to those that have already left me a review, added it to your favourites or follow list. The support is much appreciated :) thank you._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Clasping her hands together, Clarisse began to pace her office nervously as she waited for her assistant to return. She had sent her to find Joseph in the hope he could spare a few moments to talk with her before leaving for the church but as the moments ticked by she realised that he would have already left, and when the door opened a few moments later the look on Charlotte's face confirmed what she already knew.

"He's already left, hasn't he?" She asked and watched as Charlotte nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Your Majesty."

"I thought as much, I will try and catch him when we return later on, thank you anyway Charlotte."

"You're welcome Your Majesty," Charlotte said and hesitated.

"Is there something else?" Asked Clarisse as she noticed her hesitate.

"Yes, Your Majesty," nodded Charlotte "though I didn't find Joseph, I did happen to find someone else who I thought you might like to see." Her assistant smiled and stepped aside, letting Pierre past.

"Pierre," Clarisse gasped and put her hands up together in front of her face as he made his way over to her "oh Pierre."

"Hello mother," he smiled and closed his eyes as she stepped forward, hugging him as Charlotte stepped back out the room and closed the door behind her.

Pulling back, Clarisse looked up into her sons eyes for a moment and reached up to cup his cheek. "I'm so glad you made it, Mia will be so pleased to see you." She smiled.

"Well I couldn't miss my nieces wedding, could I?" He smiled and hugged her once again.

"No you couldn't," Clarisse smiled as they stepped apart when a knock came to her door "come," she called and turned to the door as it opened.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but we have to leave for the church now." Said Shades as Clarisse looked down at her watch, gasping when she realised what the time was.

"Oh my goodness, yes," she said and looked up at Pierre "are you coming in the car with me?" She asked.

"Of course," he smiled and looked over at Shades as they began to make their way over to him stood by the door.

"Wait," she said, stopping and looked at Shades "if you are taking me to the church, who's bringing Mia?" She asked, continuing to walk out of her office.

"When we arrive at the church, Joe will come back to collect Her highness, Your Majesty."

"I see," she said and nodded.

"Only the best for Genovia's future Queen, right?" Smiled Pierre as both his mother and Shades looked at him.

"Right," smiled Clarisse as she nodded in agreement.

 _"Joseph?" Said Clarisse as she fully turned to him and watched as he raised his eyebrow "dear Joseph, am I too late to ask you to accept my hand in marriage?"_

 _Clearing this throat, Joseph looked at her and smiled "well, I thought you'd never ask."_

Smiling, Clarisse came out of her daydream and looked around her surroundings. There was music playing, people were dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves and here she was, a married woman. Feeling an arm slip around her back, a hand on her hip she let out an contented sigh and turned her head to look at the man beside her. Oh he was handsome, she couldn't deny that but as she looked into his eyes she could hardly believe that he was now her husband and that they would be spending the rest of their life's together, loving one another, enjoying every moment together as husband and wife.

But before either one of them had a chance to say anything, Mia and Pierre appeared in front of them. "So, that was a surprise." Smirked Pierre as his mother and new stepfather looked at him "I knew there was something going on between you, I just never thought that I would end up attending my mothers wedding instead of my nieces." He said, smirking at Mia standing beside him.

"Yes, sorry about that," smirked Mia as she looked up at her uncle then back at her grandmother "in all seriousness though, I really couldn't be happier for you both." She smiled and stepped closer, kissing her grandmothers cheek before whispering in her ear "you deserve each other."

"Me too," smiled Pierre as Mia pulled back and looked into her grandmothers eyes as she nodded before leaning closer to kiss Joseph's cheek "welcome to the family." He added and held out his hand to Joseph as Mia stepped back.

"Thank you," smiled Joseph as he took hold of his offered hand and shook it.

"I must say however, it's about time you put love before duty," smirked Pierre as he lent closer and kissed his mothers cheek.

"Yes yes, I know," exclaimed Clarisse as she smiled and watched as her son stepped back "finally."

"Finally." Smiled Pierre as he looked into his mothers eyes.

"Now, if you don't mind I love this song and I would like to dance with my wife," smiled Joseph as he turned to Clarisse and took hold of her hand "can I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may," nodded Clarisse and smiled as he began to lead her onto the dance floor as Mia and Pierre watched.

"Oh yeah," Pierre said, turning to his niece "what did you say to your grandmother in Lionel's earpiece?"

Looking up at her uncle, Mia smiled and looked back at her grandmother and Joseph as they danced slowly together on the dance floor "I said to her, just because I didn't get my fairytale ending, doesn't mean she shouldn't."

"Aww," Pierre said simply and looked at his mother and Joseph just as she lifted her head to look up into Joseph's eyes "they really do deserve each other, don't they?" He asked and looked back at his niece as she nodded and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"She's finally happy," she said softly as Pierre put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Yes she is," nodded Pierre as he once again looked out at them dancing just as Joseph raised his arm for Clarisse to twirl around under it before stepping closer to him, continuing to sway close to one another.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for reading and for leaving me wonderful, positive reviews :) you simply are the best and I can't thank you enough._

 _Here's the next chapter, hope you are still following ;)_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Walking up the stairs, Clarisse turned her head and looked at her husband as he walked beside her. Smiling, she looked ahead and placed her hand on the banister to steady herself "finally we are going to be alone," she said softly and looked back at him as he turned his head to look at her.

Smiling, he nodded in agreement and put his hand on her lower back "at last."

"At last," she agreed as they walked down the hallway towards her suite. Reaching the door a moment later, Clarisse took a deep, contented breath before turning to him "well, here we are."

"Here we are," he smiled, turning to her as she took her bottom lip between her teeth "and it's only right I carry you over the threshold." He said, opening the door and pushing it open.

"Oh," she laughed "you, arrhhh," she exclaimed, bursting into laughter as he scooped her up in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked into his eyes and whispered "I was going to say, you don't have to do that."

"Oh I do, besides it's a fun tradition," he nodded and placed a quick, simple kiss to her lips before stepping through the doorway.

"That is true," she smiled as he stood her back on her feet "and thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," he smiled as they both turned to find a bottle of champagne on ice, a bowl of strawberries and a present on her coffee table.

"I wonder who's responsible for all this?" She said, looking at Joseph as she began walking over to pick up the card.

"I'm not sure, but I do like their thinking." Joseph smiled, following her to pick up the bottle of champagne as Clarisse opened the card.

"Dear grandma and grandpa, don't be mad but we wanted to be the ones to get you your first official wedding present. We hope you like them, and congratulations again, we love you, Mia and Pierre. P.S. Enjoy the champagne and strawberries," Clarisse said, laughing as Joseph popped open the bottle "and she has put a winking face on it too."

"Typical Mia, but I wonder what she's got us?" Said Joseph as he put a strawberry in each glass before pouring them some champagne each.

Standing the card on her coffee table, Clarisse turned back to the box and smiled "let's see, shall we?" She said and lifted the lid to find a set of His and Hers robes "oh my,"

Turning, Joseph watched her a moment "what is it?" He asked and watched as she pulled out her robe to show him before looking down, staring at the word _Hers_ a long moment.

"And there's a black one in there for you too," she said, slipping the robe on over her outfit and tying up the sash as he moved closer to look.

"Of course, it had to be black," he said, lifting out his and slipped it on as Clarisse looked at him, averting her gaze to the word _His_ a moment before looking back up into his eyes.

"I guess we have some talking to do, don't we?" She said slipping her hands into the robe pockets.

"We do, but there's plenty of time for that." He said and grabbed their glasses, passing hers to her "for now, let's make a toast and enjoy our first evening together as husband and wife."

"Alright," she smiled and held up her glass to clink with his "to us and our future."

"To us," he smiled and stepped closer as their glasses clinked together "and what a future it's going to be." He smiled and kissed her, letting it linger as she closed her eyes. Pulling back a moment later, they each took a sip of their drinks and moved to sit down on the sofa.

Later, whilst Joseph got changed in the bathroom Clarisse put the extra pillows from the bed on the floor and pulled the sheets back, preparing it for bedtime when she suddenly found herself feeling very nervous about their first night together. And a few moments later, as she stood at the foot of the bed Joseph emerged.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, putting his suit over the chair in the bedroom.

"Yes, everything's okay," she smiled and averted her gaze towards the bathroom "I just need to, uh," she said, slowly moving towards the door.

"Ahh, I see," he nodded, and turned to watch her walk into the bathroom "oh Clarisse," he suddenly exclaimed and watched as she put her hand on the doorframe, popping her head around the door.

"Yes?" She said, smiling at him.

Looking towards the bed, Joseph smiled "I just wondered which side of the bed you prefer?" He said and looked back at her.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she smiled "I really don't mind." She added "be right out."

"Sure," he nodded and watched as she disappeared and the door closed. Turning, he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to come back out.

But inside the bathroom, Clarisse was leaning back against the door. Her eyes were closed and her head was tipped back, everything had been going alright up until this point and she was starting to panic.

"Come on Clarisse, what would you do now?" She whispered to herself, pacing the bathroom a few moments later "what would you do?" She begged herself, willing herself to remain calm.

"Clarisse, is everything alright?" Joseph asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Clarisse nodded to herself and turned to face the door "I just need a moment."

"Alright," he said and started making his way back over to the bed but stopped when he heard the door creek a little. Turning, he watched as Clarisse slowly appeared in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly found myself feeling very nervous."

"You're not the only one, I'm feeling pretty nervous myself," he said and watched as her face fell.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course," he nodded and stepped closer to her "but you know, if you are not ready for this then we don't have to, I can even go back to my own suite if you would prefer."

"No no, I don't want that, I want you to stay here," she said, quickly taking hold of his hands "we are married now, and even though I am feeling very nervous I want this."

"Me too," he said softly, letting go of one of her hands to put his up to cup her cheek. Stepping closer, he kissed her as she closed her eyes and a moment later he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"It's just been a very long time since," she began, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up into his eyes "you know."

"I know," he nodded.

"And I just want it to be special," she whispered.

"And it will be," he smiled and watched as she took a deep breath before nodding "I love you Clarisse."

"I love you too," she said, smiling as she stepped back a moment later and turned whilst giving his hand a small squeeze as she began leading him over to the bed where they spent their first night together as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone, just want to thank you all once again for the follows, faves and reviews. The support is and always will be appreciated, thank you all so so much._

 _This chapter is a little extra one for you all, originally this story was only meant to be 3 chapters long but this one popped in my head and I couldn't ignore it so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks once again._

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Standing in the bedroom doorway in the early hours of the following morning, Joseph watched as Clarisse sat curled up in one of the chairs by the window, staring at the wedding ring on her finger a long moment before letting out a sigh and looking out of the window.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" He asked as she turned her head to look over at him.

"No, of course not," she said, shaking her head as she watched him walk over to her "I couldn't be happier." She smiled.

"Me too," he smiled "what are you doing up at this hour anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, watching him sit on the foot rest in front of her seat "to excited, like a kid at Christmas." She smiled as he laughed.

"Yes, it does feel like all our Christmases have come at once doesn't it?" He smiled and leant closer, taking her hand in his as she looked down at them. "I never asked you yesterday, but what made you change your mind about us?" He asked as she looked up into his eyes and smiled.

 _"Darling, listen to me. I made my choice, duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. It was drummed into me my whole life, now I've lost the only man I ever really loved._

 _Mia, I want you to make your choices as a woman. Don't make the same mistakes I did, make your own mistakes. There'll be plenty of them, believe me. Now, you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away._

 _Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."_

"Well I knew I couldn't lose you, so I took my own advice," she smiled and lent closer, kissing him.

Pulling back a moment later, Joseph looked into her eyes and smiled. "Are you ready to come back to bed yet?" He asked and watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded.

No other words were spoken as they both stood to their feet and made their way back to bed.

Later, Clarisse sat at her desk going over a couple things as Mia sat opposite her when Charlotte brought them some tea. Smiling, she thanked her assistant "thank you, Charlotte."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and passed Mia her cup.

"Thank you, Charlotte," smiled Mia as she looked up at her then at her grandmother "so grandma, how come you are down here anyway? I thought you would have been spending the day with your new husband," Mia smirked and watched as her grandmother looked at her over the top of her glasses.

"I would be if I didn't have to go over these last few bits," Clarisse said and sipped some more of her tea before placing her cup down on her desk.

"Ahh, I see," nodded Mia as she watched her grandmother "so how does it feel to be a married woman again then grandma?" She asked as Charlotte looked up at her before looking at the Queen, nervously waiting for her answer.

"It feels absolutely wonderful," smiled Clarisse as her office door suddenly opened and Joseph walked in with Pierre following him "is everything okay?" She asked, sitting up straight as he walked around to her behind her desk.

"Yes," he nodded as she turned the chair to face him, tucking one foot behind the other "I have been shopping, and with Pierre's help I have found the perfect gift for you." He said and watched as she looked over at her son.

"What have you done?" She asked and looked back up at her husband just as he knelt down in front of her "Joseph, what are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she stood to her feet and moved to stand beside her uncle and Charlotte.

"I need you to close your eyes for me, please?" He asked, looking up into her eyes as she stared down at him "please?" He whispered and watched as she closed her eyes for him. "Thank you," he whispered as she gave him a small smile. Reaching out he took hold of her hand and gently removed the ring she was wearing as Mia and Charlotte gasped.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said, raising her eyebrow as her eyes remained closed.

"Trust me," he replied and slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out another ring.

"I do trust you," she whispered.

Nodding slightly, Joseph looked down at their hands and slowly slipped the new ring on her wedding finger, sighing with relief when he found it was a perfect fit. Looking over, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Mia and Charlotte stood open mouthed next to Pierre, who stood smiling. "Alright," he said softly and looked back up at his beautiful wife "you can open your eyes now."

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at her hand as she lifted it up slightly, gasping at the new ring on her finger "what's this?" She asked, looking into her husbands eyes.

"I know we already had a ring, but it wasn't ours, not really," he said, beginning to explain "it was a spare Royal ring that was a there just in case it was needed. It was never our ring," he said, putting his hand up to brush a bit of her hair back behind her ear as she stared down at the ring.

"And this one is?" She asked, looking into his eyes as he nodded.

"I hope you like it?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

"I do, I love it," she said softly and lent closer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she closed her eyes "thank you so much."

"I love you so much, Mrs Elizondo," Joseph smiled as Clarisse pulled her head back to look at him.

"Aww that was so romantic," Mia smiled, watching as her grandmother kissed her husband "and on that note, I think it's time we left." She said as both Clarisse and Joseph looked over at them all and started laughing.


End file.
